


2 weeks at philadelphia

by halerry



Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia, Shameless (US)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Tried my best, i had to write one ok, my two amazing otps, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 08:50:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12527564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halerry/pseuds/halerry
Summary: Mickey went to Paddy’s Bar for the first in his life when it was his first day at Philly.





	2 weeks at philadelphia

**Author's Note:**

> im in full of macdennis emotions and i think mac and mickey would be good friends and mac would think mickey is so badass (because he is) its almost 5 am and i wrote this crossover fic because we all need this crossover fic. im coming for RCG's writing they better square tf up.
> 
> also dedicated to my IASIP mutuals irem, who got me into the show and made me so obssesed and leah who were there through me watching the show. i hope yall enjoy xx

_Mickey went to Paddy’s Bar for the first in his life when it was his first day at Philly._

After landing in the city in the morning and had his whole afternoon sleeping, Mickey decided to get some food and drink. His hotel was a shithole, there was no way he was going eat anything in there. Also the hotel was in a shithole as well but Mickey wanted a beer or two so there he was, on the street, looking for a decent bar.

It seemed like there was a lot of fancy looking pubs or bars but Mickey wanted something less fancy with less lightening. Like Alibi. He wanted to find Philly’s Alibi.

And there it was, in front of him with a middle sized sign: The Paddy’s. Mickey shrugged, all he wanted was some beer anyway.

The pub wasn’t crowded, some old dudes sitting in a corner, a blonde woman and slightly curly haired man behind the bar, a very short old guy in front of them. They seemed like they were arguing but Mickey didn’t care. “Excuse me” he told towards the blonde woman, she said “Wait a sec man”.

“Damn it Dee, we have customers and night just started to begin. Take his order.” The “curly” haired man said. The woman called Dee rolled her eyes. “He won’t die in 2 seconds, I’m in the middle of an argument here Dennis.”

“You bitch.” He was furious, came towards Mickey. “What can I get ya, young man?”

“Just a beer.”

Dennis guy got him a beer, placed on the bar. Mickey paid for his drink. The beer was cold, just like the way he wanted and needed.

That was when a guy came into the bar. “Hello bitches.” Mickey was still watching the people arguing when he saw their attention turning to the guy. The guy was tall, but maybe a little shorter than Ian. Had his black hair all gelled, wearing a sleeveless shirt that reminded Mickey his own wardrobe in Chi town. The guy was muscular, he had huge arms and he was also holding a pride flag, which was interesting. “Look what I have!” He seemed very proud, held his flag to show his friends.

“What? There is a pride walk or something?” The short man told him. The muscular one tied the flag on his neck. “No, not yet. We’re planning tho. Anyway, I’m gonna put this on the bar somewhere.”

“No way, I ain’t making this bar a gay one.”

Mickey scoffed but nobody heard.

“Homophobic much, Frank? As a gay man I can put my flag on the bar I own however I want.”

“It ain’t your bar, bitch.”

“Come on Frank.” Dee said. “It’s just a flag. Remember when you put your weird Nazi flag looking CharDee MacDennis flag on the wall and everyone thought we were a Nazi bar?”

“Yes Frank.” Dennis told the man. “It’s just a flag, don’t make a deal about it.”

The muscular guy smiled at Dennis. “I’m gonna find a place to hang it.” Maybe he was his boyfriend, Mickey thought. Thinking of boyfriends, he looked at his phone. There was a message from Ian, asking him if he was okay. He texted back: _“Just having some beer, found a bar that reminded me Alibi but less criminals. Miss you.”_

The reply came back immediately. “ _Explore the city so you can guade me later, love you.”_

_“Love you too assshit”_

Mickey was in the city for 2 weeks, it was for his new job. He wanted a promotion so badly that when his boss told him he needed to go Philadelphia for 2 weeks he had no choice but saying yes. So there he was, in Philly town, missing the heat of his own bed with his boyfriend. He ordered another beer.

**

_Mickey came back to the pub after he went out to get some food again._

It was more crowded now but Mickey’s seat wasn’t taken. He ordered beer again because the diner he got food from didn’t have one.

Dennis guy was trying to take orders from everyone, Frank was still sitting on the stool but he was eating chips. Dee was taking orders from tables and the muscular guy was trying to hang his pride flag somewhere.

“I need a beer right now, I’m tired from killing rats and cleaning tables.” A man with messy hair came in, he had a dirty beard like his clothes.

“No Charlie, we’re almost full. You gotta clean the soda machine, I don’t want it to stuck right now.” Dennis told the man.

“I’m not going anywhere until I get a beer. Also Mac, what the hell are you doing? Are we back to being  gay bar?”

“No, Mac is hanging it there just to show his gayness to everyone.”

“No I’m not. I mean I’m not ashamed but also its a pretty flag, adds color to the bar, don’t ya think?”

“I don’t care man, as long as its not offensive, like Frank’s game flag.”

“It was 4 F’s! I didn’t know it’d came out like that!” Frank told them.

“Well you still wanted to hang up, people thought we were Nazis.”

Mickey was somehow enjoying their conversations, they were interesting. As the gang were having a deep conversation whether Frank’s flag was offensive or not, a sound from the tables cut the conversations. “I can’t believe fags are taking over another bar, can’t we have our own space without sparkly assholes?”

Oh no, Mickey thought. The last thing he wanted to deal with was a homophobic trash. He breathed deeply, he wasn’t going to do anything. No way he was going to get into a fight. This wasn’t Alibi, he wasn’t a Southside trash here.

“What did you just say?” Mac turned to guy. “Tell me again, bitch.”

“Fags are everywhere, I said. What? Are you one of them?”

“Mac, its not worth it, man.” Charlie got up, he looked like he was about to stop Mac. Mac seemed like he didn’t care. Mickey wanted to tell the man it’s not worth it as well but Mac seemed like he can take care of himself.

“You can’t use that word here.”

“Fag.”

Now Mickey was waiting for a punch. Especially from Mac.

There was a punch but it wasn’t from Mac. Everyone in the bar stopped talking, everyones attention was now on the fight. More like Mac getting punched. “God fucking-I have to do all the shit by myself.” Mickey thought. Now he was up, going towards the asshole.

He threw a good punch to the man. And a kick, for luck. He hold the collar of the man to make him get up, his nose was bleeding and he obviously was in pain. Well, Mickey didn’t give a shit. He shaked the man. “Tell him that you’re sorry or I will knock you down.” The man was shaking. “I’m sorry.” It was barely hearable. “We didn't hear shit. Apologize him, now” He was holding his nose, all of his hands were red. “I’m sorry, fuck. Sorry.”

“Now get the fuck out of here. Now.” The man was trying to run, as he left Mickey’s hand was burning.

Amazing, now he had to make sure nobody was going to see his scars.

“Wow.” Dee  said. “Not gonna lie, this was hot.”

“You just saved me man. You were so badass.” Mac told Mickey. “Holy shit. I was about to do a back flip with a kick but you were faster, I guess.”

“Its okay.” Mickey shrugged.

“Do you need ice for your hand? I’m gonna get you ice.” Mac told Mickey as he was going back to his usual stool.

“Wow you know how to throw a punch ha? What’s your name?”

“Mickey."

“You must be new around here.” Dennis said. “We never see you around. I’m pretty sure we’d remember a guy with Fuck-U-Up tats.”

God, Mickey forgot about them. “Nah, I’m from Chicago, Southside. Here for a while thanks to my job.”

“The next beer is from home, man. Thanks for saving Mac’s ass.” Dennis gave him a beer and Mac interrupted. “First of all, he didn’t save me.”

“You just told me I saved you.” Mickey said. Mac was so bothered. “No. I said you were faster when I was about to do a back flip.”

“You never ever done a back flip in your life Mac, let it go.” Charlie told the man. “No Charlie, you know I always do.”

“No you don’t” Frank said. And they all started arguing again. About Mac’s kicks and everything. Mickey told them goodbye when it was 11 pm. He wanted to Facetime Ian and sleep, he had a long week.

**

_Mickey became a regular in Paddy’s Pub._

After his second and third coming back to the bar, the gang started to call him a regular. Now Mickey was at the bar after the job or after the dinners. Somehow he got used to the gang’s weird atmosphere, they were all weird, slightly offensive and always argued about something but they were nice. In a different, awkward way.

Charlie was angry, all the time. He was weird as well, obssesed with cheese and eating weird shit. Mickey saw him eating a broken glass, then he got in an argument with Dee about it.

Frank was Charlie’s roommate, they had a weird soulmate connection without any homo. He was racist, offensive as fuck and Mickey shut him up whenever he made a homophobic comment.

Dee was Dennis’ twin sister, a real bitch. The Gang always joked her about her looking like a bird, he didn’t get the joke but Dee kind of reminded him Mandy.

Mac was obssesed with looking badass, he was always trying to impress Mickey. Not that Mickey was mean to him but his so called karate skills were nothing like karate. Also Mac was gay, apperantly he had a long ride of accepting himself. He still felt happy for him. He was roommates with Dennis and Mickey thought they were boyfriends. Mac had a weird obsession of impressing Dennis as well.

Dennis was a creep, always talking about sex or how hot he is or how he can get anybody. Mickey wanted to punch the guy in the face sometimes, he was annoying.

There was also a homeless guy hanging around at the bar sometimes, just to do crack, Cricket. The Gang seemed like they were okay with him so Mickey didn’t care as well.

They were all okay people, at least making his days in Philly a little bit more interesting.

**

_Mickey thought Dennis and Mac were a couple._

It was a regular day when Mickey just asked the question out of curiousty. “So how long you two been dating?”

“Ha? Who?” said Dennis, sipping his beer. “You and Mac.”

Dennis almost choked on his beer. “Nah man we aren’t dating. We’re just roommates. I’m not gay.” Mickey laughed. “You don’t have to be gay to date a man, dude.”

At that moment Mac came in. “Hello Mickey, whats up man?” Mickey shrugged. “Nothing man.”

“Mac, Mickey thought we were dating, can you believe it?” Mac looked at Dennis, he wasn’t laughing like Dennis. “Where the hell is that came from?”

“Just an assumption. I mean the way you guys look eachother just had me thinking, thats all.”

“What look?” Dennis turned to Mickey. “I’m not looking at Mac. Not like that.”

“Yeah, he doesn’t.” Said Mac.

“Oh Jesus Christ, calm down. I was wrong okay? Damn it.” Mickey’s phone started to ring. “My boyfriends facetiming, I gotta take this.

“Your boyfriend?” Mac was shocked.

“Yes? Anyway, hold that for later, I gotta take this.”

“Take it here! There aren’t anyone in the bar anyway.” Mickey rolled his eyes but took the call. “Hello!”

“Hey Mick, whats up?” Mac was trying to look at the screen. “Where are you Mick?”

“Just at the bar I told you. I’m hanging out with the owners.”

“Can I see him?” Mac was excited, Dennis was rolling his eyes. Mac came in the camera. “Hello Mickey’s boyfriend.”

“Hello?”

“Ian, this is Mac.”

Ian smiled. “So you’re the famous Mac, ha? Nice to meet you. I’m Ian.”

“Hello Ian. Don’t worry we’re taking good care of your little boyfriend here.” Ian laughed. “Good to know.”

“You ain’t doing shit man, I can take care of myself. All you gotta do is beer me all the time.” Mickey said, he was annoyed.

“Ian your boyfriend is such a badas, after me.”

“Dont I know? He is all tough there ha? Well, not around me tho he is-“

“Enough!” Mickey needed to cut this shit. “Okay Mac that’s enough man.”

“You seem busy Mick, I gotta go anyway. See you later.”

“See you later. Love you.”

“Love you too.” Ian hung up, it was nice to see his face. Mickey really missed him, its been only 5 days but he wanted to go home to his boyfriend so badly. Also he missed Yevgeny too, Skype and Facetimes were never enough.

“He seems like a nice guy.” Mac said.

“We didn’t know you were.. gay? Or bi?” Dennis gave Mickey another beer. Mickey took a big sip. “I’m gay and its not something I usually throw around. Its nobodys business.”

“How long you guys been dating?”

“On and off 9 years.”

“Holy shit.” Mac said. “On and off?”

“Its a very fucking long story but we’ve been daing for 6 years non-stop.”

“That must be nice.” Mac told him. Mickey shrugged. “It is nice. He is the first  guy I truly loved and I’m the first guy he is in love with. I am happy. Also we have a son.”

“A son? Dude how old are you?” Dennis was shocked now.

“25. Like I said, its a long fucking story. Our son is 7 years old, started school this year.”

“25 with a family ha? Wow.”

“You guys don’t have any kids or wifes or husband or whatever?”

Dennis laughed. “That is another long story. But I never been a relationship guy, I dont do dates.” The idea seemed so familiar to him, it was something he used to say when he was a teenager, how the tables have turned. “What about you Mac? You don’t do dates, too?”

“I do, I normally do but now…” He was looking at Dennis, Mickey realized. “nobodys in my life.”

“You’ll find someone eventually.” Said Dennis. “You need to go out and get laid bro.”

“Maybe.” Mickey saw the sadness in Mac’s eyes but he didnt ask anything. It wasn’t his business but the look reminded him of Ian when he broke his heart years and years ago. A look he always will remember.

**

_Mac invited Mickey for a sleepover so they can get blackout drunk, eat pizza and talk shit._

Mac was friendly towards Mickey. Obviously he was having a friendly crush over Mickey, when Mickey told the gang he doesnt have any job at the weekend Mac immediately invited him into their house for a sleepover.

Dennis was okay with it as well, they were going to get drunk so it was a big plus. Mickey didn’t care about Dennis’ company as well, it was his house eventually.

Mac invited Charlie and Frank too but those two were passed out before Mickey even started to feel dizzy.

“Dude you can really drink. You’re the only person who has drank this much and haven’t passed out.” Dennis was pouring shot glasses viski. Mickey took one glass and drink the whole thing. He wished Ian was there too drink with him. Maybe some body shots.

“Mac I’ve been drinking since I was 10. Alcohol is the most natural drink where I come from.”

“Southside seems badass.”

Dennis laughed. “Yeah Mac if you want to get shot the second you’re there.”

“Is that true?”

Mickey shake his head. “Yes. Its not a liveable place.”

“How are you living there, man?”

“Nah, me and Ian got out of there. We decided it wasn’t the best place for Yev so we moved to the Northside. Now we’re even planning to moving somewhere else, we’re saving up.”

“So you and Ian. How did you guys met?”

Mickey poured himself another drink. “It is a long story.”

“The night is young.” Dennis told him.

And Mickey told them. Not with every details ofcourse, but with main facts. It felt nice to tell those two strangers that seemed somehow friendly about his love life. Him and Ian had a lond ride and so many problems to deal with. He was glad they were in an okay place, hell even a perfect place. A job, a son, a house and happiness. They weren’t judging him and Mickey knew they weren’t going to remember shit tomorrow.

“What a love story.” Mac said. Mickey opened himself a beer now. “Now its your turn. How you two met?”

“We’re childhood friends, practically grew up together.” Dennis told him. Mickey looked at their house, it was just for two dudes. There was a lot of DVD’s around it, some old cameras and books. “You guys have a nice place here. Don’t kill me but how the fuck you expect me to not think you two as a couple? You guys live together.”

Mickey saw Mac blushing, it was so strange. “Nah man, we’ve been living together for so long, we’re blood brothers.” Mickey cringed but didn’t say anything.

“There is no way you two never kissed or fucked in those years.” Mac coughed but stayed silent. Dennis was silent too. “I take this as yes.”

“Me kissing a guy? Nah.”

“Wow what is wrong with kissing a guy?” Mac said. “Are you being homophobic, Den?”

Dennis was mad. “How am I being homophobic, Mac? You’re literally my best friend. Also its not kissing guy, its kissing.”

Mickey interrupt them. “Have you ever kissed a guy, Dennis?”

“No, not in a long time anyway.”

“So you don’t know if you like it or not?”

“Kissing a guy? I think I’d remember liking kissing guys.” Mac turned to Dennis. “You don’t even kiss women, Dennis. You don’t kiss.”

“So what?”

Mickey was going to heat things up. “I bet you can’t kiss a guy right now.” Dennis scoffed. “I’m not gonna kiss you.”

“Who the fuck says I wanna kiss you anyway, I have a boyfriend. But you can kiss Mac.”

Dennis looked at Mac. “Mac?”

“Yes? A kiss ain’t gonna change anything.”

“Maybe Mac doesn’t want it.”

“No, I don’t care.” Mac seemed excited. “It’s a kiss.”

Dennis was done everyones bullshit. “Fine, fine! Its a fucking kiss, just a kiss.”

Dennis leaned to Mac, Mac held Dennis’ face. They started kissing but it didn’t stop. Mickey knew this, they were drunk, having feelings for eachother and they got into the heat of the moment. Eh, Mickey helped as well, it was obvious Mac was having feelings for Dennis. He even heard from Dee and Charlie that they saw so many times Mac trying to kiss Dennis, or showing signs that he wants something with Dennis. It was quite sad, Dennis was an asshole in general. Those were men in their 40’s, still hasn’t found what is inside of them. Maybe love, maybe something else. Mickey felt lucky at some point.

He coughed, interrupted two men kissing. They suddenly stopped. Mac was blushing and Dennis was trying to not to blush. Dennis may be an asshole but he wasn’t an emotionless bitch like he always mentioned.

“I’m going to sleep.” Mickey got up. “By the way, you two have boners. Good night.”

They both have boners, it was quite funny how embarrased they were.

**

_Dennis wasn’t around the next day._

Mac wasn’t either. Mickey didn’t see them for couple of days, didnt bother to ask as well. He hang out with Charlie and Dee, watched Charlie eating different things or smelling glue. He learned a lot of new ways to get high, Charlie was capable of getting high with interesting chemicals.

Mickey’s time was coming to an end, he was leaving soon. When he entered the pub nobody was around. Only Dennis.

“Hey man.” said Mickey to Dennis. Dennis was cleaning the bar stool. “Hey.” He opened a beer, gave it to Mickey.

“Where are the others?”

Dennis looked at around. “Fuck knows. No one would be around when there is a god damn job. Charlie and Frank must be at sewer, looking for trash to collect. And Dee must be somewhere, bitching around. Mac should be here soon tho.”

Mickey hated small talk, it was awkward when the gang wasn’t around, fighting. He silently drank his beer, texting Ian.

“How did you know?” Dennis said. Mickey looked at him. “Know what?”

“I don’t know. How did you realize? The feelings or whatever? Me and Mac.”

Mickey drank his beer. “I know the looks, man. Life experience. You mentioned plenty of time how all you do is sex, how you don’t have any emotions and shit. Been there, done that.”

“I don’t have emotions.”

“Look, I’m some stranger here. I don’t know you but what I can tell you is everyone has fucking emotions. Some people let it control them, some don’t. What I see is, you don’t chill. You’re so obssesed with perfection that you don’t see what is in front of you.”

“Please.”

“Like I said.  I used to think I was an emotionless bitch as well, thought one night stands were my damn deal. But I let myself open and here I am, living with love of my life and have a son. He was always in front of me.”

“Not everyones lucky.”

“You never will know if you don’t open yourself. Some things worth to sadness. Don’t be a selfish prick.”

Mickey put the money on stool and got up.

**

_It was Mickey’s last day._

He texted Mac that he was leaving tomorrow, Mac insisted Mickey to come to the pub for a goodbye. And yes, Mac somehow got Mickey’s number texting him back and fort with interesting karate videos that Mickey always ignored.

“Heeeyooo!” Mac seemed happy to see Mickey, he hugged him amd Mickey let him do it. “Dude you’re leaving ha? Its gonna suck.”

“I gotta go back. My job here is done.”

“Sucks. Drinks are on the house.” He seemed very happy, gave Mickey a shot. “I can’t drink a lot, man. My flight is too early.”

“Just one shot.”

“Fine.”

Mickey said everyone goodbyes, they casually talked. He also realized Dennis wasn’t around. Without asking Mac answered his question. “Dennis is on his way. He says he couldn’t find anything to wear, I guess.”

Dennis came in after a while, wearing a blue shirt.

His neck was full of hickeys. “Did a vampire suck you on your way?” Dee said. Dennis gave her finger. “No, I got laid last night. One of the best I had. I’m having this new thing. Opening to myself.”

“We don’t care.”

Dennis was looking at Mac, softly. Mickey whispered to Mac. “Nice work.”

“Thanks.”

It was the first time in two weeks Mickey saw Dennis being soft, smiley and less annoying. Also teasing Mac a lot and joking around.

Mickey said his last goodbyes to this weird friends, he was glad to meet them. But he was all ready to go home, go his people and just feel the home feeling around Ian’s arms now.

**

_6 months later Mickey came back to Philly town, but this time with Ian._

It was for a short runaway from life and work, Ian also wanted to meet those weirdos himself too. They entered in the bar, it wasn’t crowded again. Dee was sitting on a stool with Mac, discussing about something.

“Mickey? Holy shit man. Welcome back!” Mac hugged Mickey, there wasn’t a lot of changes around it. “And you must be Ian. Nice to meet you.”

“Me too Mac.” Ian introduced himself to others, they got two beers. “You’re hotter than we saw you on Mickey’s phone.” Mac said. Ian smiled. “Well, thank you, I guess.”

“Where is Charlie and Dennis and Frank?”

“Charlie and Dennis went to get some food. We were starving. Frank is fuck knows where, scamming someone again. Or he died in a dumster, hopefully.” Said Dee, sipping his beer.

“So what you two are doing here?”

“We just run away from our problems. Wanted to have a road trip.”

“All here? Wow. How is Yevgeny?”

“He is fine, with his mum. They needed some time together.”

“Wow man. Its nice to see you two here. Also Ian our little Mickey told a lot about you. If I didn’t see you on his phone I’d have thought you weren’t real.” Ian laughed. “All real, all here.”

“We got the food!” Charlie entered in the bar, his hands full of bags. There was Dennis behind him, also holding bags. They placed the bags on counter.

Dennis went to Mac and kissed him on the lips. It made everyone except Ian and Mickey to gag. Mickey was shocked but not really shocked, Ian was all enjoying those people.

“Hey, welcome back man.” Charlie told Mickey. “You must be Ian.”

“I guess I have lot to catch up, ha?”

“Ugh  don’t ask.” Dee said. “Can you believe those two started dating? Actually dating. You have no idea how many times I caught them fucking. Its gross.”

“Shut up Dee, we have freedom to fuck wherever we want.”

“But not in the back of the bar!”

“Especially back of the bar!” Mac insisted. “We had lots of places to christen.”

“But I have to clean your shit up, its not cool.” Charlie said, his mouth was full of food. “At least clean your own jizz.”

“Charlie shut up, I’m eating.”

Obviously after Mickey, Mac and Dennis were going on and off sleeping together. After it became a regularity Mac insisted on going on a date, they were already having monthly dinners anyway. According to Mac it was easy to get into this kind of relationship when they knew eachother so long.

Mickey was happy fort hem. They were weird, maybe toxic in a way but they made it find a way to be with eachother. Dennis was more open, less asshole and softer than a pillow, as Mac said.

Mickey held his boyfriend’s hand, it was nice to come back for a while. This time Ian was with him to witness this whole thing. Another shitshow belongs to somebody else.


End file.
